


We (don’t) have to talk about Kevin

by Hectatess



Series: Gabriel Monthly Challenge Fics [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Day At The Beach, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romantic Fluff, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess
Summary: Gabriel moved to California to be closer to his baby brother, but he’d never thought he’d get an unexpected roommate.Sam came back from visiting his family over the summer, and went to visit his best friend Kevin. But when he got there, a total stranger opened the door.Kevin never thought he would be the one to find Sam a boyfriend, but there you go.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t get the Gabriel Monthly Challenge aestethic out of my mind. My Muse agreed that we needed to do something with this, so here we go.  
> A summertime fic with our favourite Trickster.

 

The key slid home and unlocked the door. It whispered open, to allow Gabriel access to his new abode. “Hm,” he huffed. “Dark.” He bent over and picked up his duffle. He made his way in, hand swiping the wall until it found the light-switch. With a loud ‘click’ the tiny hallway bathed in bright, LED light.  
“At least that’s modern,” Gabriel stated to himself. “No wasteful Edison bulbs here. Good.”  
He was dead on his feet after the 6 hour flight. Not that he’d left his old place six hours ago. Nonono. That was the actual time from take-off to landing. If you counted checking in, boarding, delay, un-boarding, checking out and waiting at the goddamned luggage belt until his stupid bag finally came along, Gabriel had traveled for over 12 hours straight.  
All he wanted now was a big glass of cold water and to flop face-first on a soft surface, preferably a bed. He’d deal with the rest tomorrow. He still had the whole summer to get moved in.

He didn’t bother with the light in the living room, just stumbled on to where his memory of the floor-plan of this place told him the kitchen was. After opening and slamming shut a few cabinets, he found the glasses and poured himself the refreshment.  
“Hmmmmrrrr,” he purred after emptying the glass. “Time for beddy-bye.”  
He turned, dragged himself back through the dark living room and pushed open a door. He was lucky. In the glow from the hallway light, he saw his bed, covers turned welcomingly.  
“Hells yeah, thanks Cassie!” Gabriel rumbled. He sat down on the edge of the bed and untied his boots. With a well-aimed throw, he killed the light in the hallway.  
“G’night world,” he sighed, as he flopped backwards. “I’ll be back tomorrow.”

A sharp beam of light made Gabriel scrunch up his nose. “Hmnmnmnm,” he grumbled in his pillow. “Don’wanna wake up.” On the edge of hearing, he thought he heard someone chuckle. Wide awake, Gabriel shot up. Bewildered, he looked around at the unfamiliar wallpaper and dark- blue curtains. “What the...” he started, before remembering that he’d moved house. “Goddamnit,” he groused, combing his fingers through his shoulder-length, caramel-coloured locks. He hit a few snags and knots, so he stopped. “I’m so jetlagged!”  
He glared at the ray of sparkling sunshine that peeked through a tiny gap in the curtains. “Yeah, no. Not gonna sleep with that shiny shit in here.” He sighed defeatedly. “Oh well, I should get used to this time-zone anyway.”  
Again he heard soft chuckles and he frowned. Was Cassie in here? He would’ve warned his big bro, wouldn’t he?  
Carefully, he tip-toed out of his room towards the living room. Nothing. The old, but comfy looking sofa was empty, as was what he could see of the kitchen. “Cassie?” Gabriel tried. No reply.

“Huh,” he huffed. “Maybe the walls are thin. I’m gonna shower, then see what Cassie has put in my fridge that isn’t totally fit for rabbits.”  
Another chuckle sounded, and Gabriel frowned. That was going to be annoying as fuck.  
He quickly got undressed and hopped into the shower.  
Humming a bit, he suddenly remembered a tune he’d heard a while back. Flipping through his mental catalogue, he remembered what the title was, and with a grin he looked it up on his phone.  
He located his Bluetooth speaker-box and put it in the bathroom, full blast.  
As he stepped into the shower, the jolly banjo riff had him smirk.  
As soon as Thomas Benjamin Esq. got to the chorus, Gabriel belted along.

“I’ve no more fucks to give. My fucks have run up dry.  
I’ve tried to go fuck shopping, but there’s no fucks left to buy!”

He’d put the song on repeat, so the whole thing would get firmly lodged in his mind. He wanted to shock Cassie, when he showed his cute little face. Yes, Castiel was still a full foot taller, but hey, the song had it right: he had no more fucks to give. His fuck-fuse had just blown.  
Leaving Boston and starting anew in Palo Alto was probably the best thing he could have done.  
He dressed, still belting along with the peppy banjo, and he walked back to the living room, singing at the top of his lungs.  
“I’ve no more fucks to give, my fucks have all been spent. They’ve fucked off from the building and I don’t know where they we...holy shit!!!!” he ended with an inelegant shriek.  
On the sofa sat a dark haired, Asian kid, laughing and wiping his eyes. “Who the fuck are you?!” Gabriel screeched.  
The Asian kid stiffened, his dark eyes wide and scared. “You.... you can see me?” he stammered.  
Thoroughly pissed off, Gabriel slumped on the sofa opposite him. “Of course I can see you. An Asian dude, sitting on my sofa, wearing Bermuda’s, frikken flip-flops and a... is that an ‘Alligators in space’ t-shirt?”  
The boy was pale before, but now he looked positively white. “Oh my... fuck... you can see me...” he rambled, chuckling nervously. “I don’t believe it. You can actually see me!” He ran his hand though his dark locks and smiled tentatively up at Gabriel.  
“Eh... Hi?” he tried. Gabriel crossed his arms and glared.  
“Why wouldn’t I see you, pal? You’re right here.” He went to push the kid against the shoulder. “Solid as...” his voice dried up as his fingers went _through_ the kid. “The fuck?” he mumbled, trying to push again, and again ending up feeling as if he’d dipped his hand in ice-water.

The kid chuckled. “Yeah.... That’s why. I’m kinda, sorta... dead?”  
Gabriel froze. “Dead? As in... deceased? Inhumed? No longer functioning? Battery depleted?”  
With a sigh, the boy nodded. “Yeah. Here I was, studying my ass off to become the first Asian president. Next thing I know, I wake up to see myself, lying face first on my books. Myocarditis. Inflammation of the heart muscle. At least, That’s what I heard mom say to my pal Jack.”  
Gabriel gulped loudly. “So you’re aaaaaa.... a ghost?” he wavered.  
The boy smirked. “Give the man a prize. Yeah I’m a ghost. Kevin, by the way. That’s me. Kevin Tran. Ghost boy who haunts your new home.”  
Gabriel smiled. Despite the fact that he was a supernatural abomination, Kevin seemed like a great kid. “Gabriel Novak,” he introduced himself. “I’d shake your hand, but... Yeah.”  
Kevin chuckled. “That’s cool man. I get it. Hey... would you... would you mind if I just hang out with you at times? Being a ghost is kinda boring.”  
Gabriel threw his hand up in acceptance. “Sure bud. Just as long as you let me sleep, and won’t come peeking when I’m having private moments.”  
Kevin recoiled. “EW. Gross. No man! I’m bored, not desperate for just any distraction.”  
Gabriel chuckled. “Super. Alright then, I’m gonna make food, you can watch.”  
Kevin shrugged. “Fine by me, but I warn you. I might pop off unannounced. I don’t have any semblance of control over manifesting.”


	2. Chapter 2

So it came to pass that Gabriel had a ghost bestie. Once they had the initial trouble out of the way, Kevin turned out to be wicked smart, if somewhat overly sarcastic, and Gabriel could relate to him on so many things. “So, ‘Alligators in space’?” he once asked the boy, who was annoyingly just as tall as he was.   
“Don’t knock it, Gabriel. It’s a cult-classic!” Kevin had retorted heatedly.  
Hands up in surrender, Gabriel chuckled. “Not judging, bucko. I loved that movie!”  
Kevin had loads of stories about student life in Palo Alto, and a lot of them featured someone named Sam, who apparently was wicked smart too, but also a cool guy who taught Kevin to relax and loosen up.   
“It shouldn’t be possible, Gabriel. I tell you it shouldn’t, but there he was, all 6’4” of him, just standing on that board, shredding waves, elegant as you please. If I weren’t straight, I’d have hit on him there and then.”  
Gabriel chuckled, cutting this sandwich. “And subsequently freaking him out?”  
Kevin shrugged. “Dunno. He never said anything. But he sure didn’t mind the attention, from anybody.”  
Humming, Gabriel took his plate to the sofa. “So either, bi, pan or an attention-whore,” he concluded.  
Kevin drifted after him. Literally. The kid sometimes forgot to walk and just floated to where he wanted to be. “Not the last one,” he answered morosely. “No. Sam is a sweet, kind guy, and if he weren’t so tall and buff, and a mean fighter, he’d have been the most bullied kid ever.”

Gabriel frowned. “How can he be both sweet and kind, and a badass fighter? One of these is not like the others...”  
Kevin’s smirk was proud. “He hardly ever fought, but I was lucky enough to see him tackle Brady Tyson. Brady believed the world was his to rule... well, at least the dorms at Roble Hall. And he also believed Sam should be his personal slave or something. He was talking down on the guy, like you wouldn’t believe, but Sam just shrugged it off.” Kevin’s eyes grew distant as he remembered.  
“Then one day Brady was harassing some girl, who didn’t want to go out with him, and Sam stepped up. Told him to stop being an asshat and let the lady go.”  
Gabriel, who was just about to bite down on his sandwich, snorted. “Asshat? Where did he learn to cuss?”  
Again Kevin shrugged. “Who cares? Brady shoved the girl to the side and tried to square up with Sam. I was just passing and I stopped, to see if I might be able to help. Turned out Sam didn’t need help. Brady taunted him, bouncing up and down like a boxer. Sam didn’t bother with that. He just grabbed, turned and floored the dick, straddling Brady before the guy even had a chance to try and hit Sam.” The proud smirk was back and Gabriel thought that if Kevin had been still alive, he might have hit on him. Then he remembered the kid had said he was straight.  
He shrugged and finally bit down on his triple-decker sandwich with egg, ham, cheese, turkey and tomato.  
Kevin moaned enviously, smacking his lips softly.

Summer vacation passed like that. Sometimes Gabriel hung out with his brother Castiel, but more often with Kevin, since they were kinda roomies.  
The first time Castiel had visited, Kevin had been gobsmacked, then slowly sank down in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. The worst part of that was that Gabriel had to wait until his brother had gone to the toilet, to ask the ghost boy in a hiss what the hell was going on.  
Kevin had hiccuped. “Cassie... Ehehe.. ooohhh... Hehehe... Cassie is your _brother_! Oh my God! And here I was, thinking some girl had readied the place for you, and then never visited for the implied nookie. And... al this time... heeheehee... it was your _brother_!” The boy had actual ghostly tears in his eyes. Then Gabriel had to suffer through Kevin’s renewed giggles as soon as Castiel came back.

“Hey, Kevin,” Gabriel asked one night during a rewatch of ‘Spaceballs’ “Do you ever... you know... leave here?”  
Kevin stopped laughing at Rick Morranis and sighed. “Not that I know of. Sometimes, I feel really tired and I just.... log off. Come to, and we’re hours further, if not days. It creeped me out at first. But now I just roll with it, I guess.” His mouth thinned. “If you told me tomorrow is September first, and you have to go to school, I’d just have to buy it.” He shrugged. “I tried man. I tried visiting Sam, mom, my girlfriend Channing, but all that happened was that I got sucked back here and I was soooo tired every time. I ‘slept’ for days after. Every single attempt ended up with me snoozing like Rip van Winkle.” He scoffed. “What was I thinking anyway? Sam isn’t even here, mom would freak out, and Channing... Well, last I heard was that she didn’t even come to my funeral, because she’s hanging with the guy who was the second smartest in class.”  
The lights fritzed and the tv jumped to stand-by mode. “Whoa!” Gabriel jumped. “Ok. That ends movie night. I don’t want a power-surge to kill my dvd.”  
Kevin glared at the tv, and it buzzed. “Fine by me. Feeling sleepy anyway. See ya later, Gabriel.” His outline shimmered and he just vanished.  
“Fine by me too,” Gabriel called to the room at large. “Going to bed. Later, bud!”

Four days later, Kevin was still M.I.A.   
Gabriel sighed. It was just a week before classes started again, and he hoped he could talk to the boy again, before that. He missed the banter and the stories about Sam.   
If Gabriel was being honest, this Sam character sounded hot and cute to boot.  
A knock came to the door, making him curious. Cassie usually announced his visits, and except for the dead student and the barista at Starbucks, Gabriel knew no-one here.  
He sighed, ran a hand through his hair, hoping it would behave, and opened the door.  
An, amused sounding, warm and pleasant voice washed over him.  
“Hey there stran...ger... who the hell are you?”


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel gaped. He couldn’t help it. The guy at his door was tall like a tree, with beautiful eyes, the green-blue colour of the ocean on a not so bright day, but in their center bloomed sunflowers. The pupil was their heart and from there a yellow-brown radiated. His hair was longer than Gabriel’s own and looked super soft.  
“Dude, I asked you a question,” the tree-man said in his warm, honey-whiskey voice.  
“Eh?” Gabriel stupidly hummed. _‘Jesus H Christ on a popsicle-stick. Eloquent, Novak. Very eloquent.’_  
The sunflowers in his eyes diminished, the whole iris turning a dangerous looking green-grey.  
“I said: who are you and where’s Kevin?” he demanded impatiently.  
“Kevin...” Gabriel echoed. Shit. This guy didn’t know Kevin was dead.  
“Yeah, Kevin,” the man barked, now thoroughly annoyed. “Asian dude, about your height, smart as a whip. Fun to be with.”  
Gabriel sobered, and solemnly opened the door wider. “I think you should come in.”  
The tall hunk of beefcake shot him a glare as he strode past him, muttering. “I should say so. Who the hell does he think he is...”  
He sank his large frame on the sofa and dwarfed the whole thing instantly.  
“Look, mr...” Gabriel started, not sure if he should just come out and say it, or if he should ease up to it.  
“Winchester. Now where the hell is Kevin?”  
To the point it was.  
“Winchester... right. Look. I don’t know where you have been the last three months, but something happened.”

The smart remark that obviously was burning on the guy’s tongue, died as he blanched. “Happened? What do you mean?” he asked, sounding scared now.  
God Gabriel hated his life at times. He sighed. “Kevin... Kevin died. He was studying, and just... keeled over. I’m sorry.”  
The man slumped, hiding his pretty mouth under his hand, his eyed brimming with tears.  
“Kevin...” he gasped. “No... how.... I mean... he was just...”  
Gabriel sat down next to the Winchester and patted his knee awkwardly. “I know. What I heard was that he had an inflammation to the heart. Myso.. no Maya.....”  
“Shut up, Gabriel! You’re butchering it. Myocarditis,” Kevin suddenly called out, popping into existence on the other side of his shell-shocked friend. Gabriel was used to his popping off and back in by now, but not while he was trying to talk to a man, who was grieving for the fellow that just popped in. He stiffened, then gulped. “Myocarditis. That was the thing,” he managed.  
Kevin was studying his friend with sad eyes.  
“Shit... I’m so sorry Sam. I’m so fucking sorry,” he said with a trembling voice.

oooOooo

“Sam? Oh my God! You’re Sam!” the small, if attractive, guy suddenly yelped.  
Sam took a shuddering breath. It was suddenly cold. “Wha? How... I mean... Yeah, but...” he stammered, not quite able to piece together what was going on here.  
Tears filled those golden eyes and the guy bit down on his pink lower lip. “I’m sorry, Sam,” he said in that smooth voice. “I...” he sighed, hanging his head and letting those caramel coloured locks fall forward. “I wish we could’ve met a different way.”  
Despite the horrible fact that Kevin was dead, and a big, gaping hole was left where the dorky Asian kid used to be, Sam huffed a laugh at that. “Yeah, me too,” he admitted wryly. “Like maybe... at the pier, in the ferris wheel?”  
The short man chuckled, whilst wiping his eyes. “You’re amazing. Let’s do that. Let’s go there and meet.”  
Blinking in surprise, Sam stared at him. “What?”  
The man was on his feet and grabbing his wallet and keys. “Yeah. C’mon, big guy! We drive there separately, and meet at the ferris wheel. Then we can properly talk and meet, without Kevin being in between it.”  
The golden eyes darted past Sam and seemed to rest on something just behind him.  
Sam turned to see what it was, but his host snapped out of it. “Let’s go, bucko! Burning daylight!” he called as he turned towards the door.

Sam was so flustered, that he only remembered that he didn’t own a car, when they were standing on the sidewalk.  
“Hey!” he called after the bouncy guy, walking away with quite a speed. “I... Ehm... I don’t have a car.” he confessed as the man turned and raised one perfect eyebrow in question.  
The man dropped his head forward again and groaned softly. Then he threw it back and stared accusingly at the heavens. “Of course you don’t.” He swung his head towards Sam now and a smile appeared, golden eyes twinkling.  
“Alright then. C’mon! You can ride with me.”  
A bit doubtful, Sam stepped closer. “Eh... which would be your car? Because, I do need a lot of leg space.”  
With a chuckle, the guy produced a key. “Don’t worry your pretty head, Sammich. I’m positive you’ll have all the space you need. Arms, legs, booty...” He fell silent, a slight blush rising on his cheeks. Without another word, he walked towards an obnoxiously yellow-and-white two-toned VW van.  
“That’s your car? The hippie van?” Sam grinned.  
It made his companion raise his eyebrows. “So?” he demanded to know.  
That was not the ice-breaker Sam had hoped it would be. “No, no, no,” Sam hastened to explain. “I’d have thought you would have a Bug, or a tiny Suzuki or something. I mean, you’re not that tall, and....” He caught the glare from those amazing eyes, golden hue now hard and sharp like citrine. Sam hung his head. “Shutting up,” he declared and he licked his lips.

As he watched the guy fidget with the key and the lock on the sliding door, Sam coughed softly. Those sunshine-through-whiskey eyes snapped to his face. “I... I kinda feel on an uneven footing here. You somehow know my name, but...”  
The boisterous little guy sent him a mischievous smirk that had Sam blush like a teen stumbling on Dad’s skin mag stash. And he hadn’t blushed like that since he was 12 and he’d forgotten to knock on Dean’s door, ending in a full view of his brother having a little “Dean-time”.  
“All in due time, my Samazing dude. We haven’t met yet, remember?” He winked and recommenced his fidgeting. “Raspberries,” he muttered and it sounded like a curse or cuss.  
“Hey, Sammoose,” he said, rubbing his neck. “Would you mind just waiting a bit? I’m gonna get some stuff I forgot, and my other key. This one is a bit worn and this lock is finicky like that.”  
Sam shrugged. “Sure, mysterious stranger, I really haven’t met yet.”  
The guy threw his head back and barked a laugh. “I like you,” he chuckled as he straightened, his beautiful eyes twinkling. With a sigh, Sam watched him dart back inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Grabbing his spare key and filling the cooler with beach-side snacks, Gabriel smiled at Kevin. “Bye, my Dude! Off to the beach with Sam! You told me he was tall and buff, but geez, you could’ve warned me he was this cute!”  
Kevin hummed and shot him a ‘Rock on’ gesture. “Have fun!” he called and smiled back.  
Downstairs, Sam was diligently watching the VW, and Gabriel’s smile only grew. “Thanks, Sammich,” he grinned. “Sorry if I took too long. I just grabbed some food and stuff to share, once we have met.”  
Sam chuckled and his eyes twinkled, whilst his dimples popped up. Gabriel bit his cheek not to moan. Dimples... those were his undoing.  
“Sooo, let’s get this show on the road, Sam-wise,” he quipped to hide his embarrassment.  
Sam chuckled more. “Sure thing, oh mysterious one. I’m too big to be a Hobbit though.”  
Score one for the big guy. Although, that could be film knowledge. He’d try another one then. See how the tree-man fared with Norse mythology. “Ok then Hymir. Off we go.”  
“Would that make you Thor then? I’m sorry. I don’t fish, and using an oxen-head as bait is a bit of an overkill, I’m afraid.”  
Gabriel nearly drooled, but he collected himself. “Nah, if I’m any Norse God, I’d be Loki, the Trickster God.”

The full laugh Sam gave caused butterflies to erupt in Gabriel’s stomach. “I’ll hide the mistletoe,” Sam chuckled. “Open that damned van so we can finally go.”  
Swallowing hard, Gabriel complied, only to be nearly hit in the head by a surfboard sliding out.  
“Oh raspberries!” he exclaimed, stiffening.  
A large hand grabbed the board just before it hit him. “Whoa!” Sam called. “What the Hell man?”  
Gabriel checked the van, suddenly remembering.  
“Oh, right! I forgot. I have the boards of the crew in here.” He ran his fingers through his hair. “Well, what now, Samsquatch?”  
Sam quirked an eyebrow. “Eh, the front seat?” he hazarded.  
Biting his lip, Gabriel opened the passenger side door to show Sam why that was impossible.  
“Oh crap,” Sam breathed. “Why does this thing have no passenger seat?”  
Rubbing his neck in embarrassment, Gabriel coughed. “It’s eh... it’s under construction?” he wavered, looking sheepishly up at Sam.

Sam shook his head. “What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“Well,” Gabriel started. “When I bought her, she was a beauty on the outside, but the interior needed a little more TLC.”  
Sceptically, Sam eyed him up. “A _little_ more?” he asked with a knowing smirk.  
Throwing his hands up, Gabriel admitted defeat. “Alright. A lot more. Like a whole new interior. The first thing my guy recommended we do, is re-upholster the front seats. The drivers seat was done in a day or two, but the passenger one...” He let his voice taper off.  
With a massive sigh, that tensed his faded, black T-shirt delectably over his chest, Sam rolled his eyes.  
“How long has it been gone?” he demanded to know.  
“A month...” Gabriel admitted softly.  
“A month,” Sam reiterated in disbelieve. “Ok. Well, nothing can solve this instantly, so I guess the boards need to go on the roof, and then we can go and meet at the pier.”  
Gabriel had almost forgotten about that. “Right!” he beamed, grabbing the first board. “Great plan, Samshine!”

oooOooo

They ended up with no less than 14 funboards, all 8 feet long, tied to the roof of the bus.  
“Quick question,” Sam asked, once he sat behind the driver seat, on a mildewy bench with a spring poking his ass. “Why do you carry 14 Mini Malibu’s?”  
The guy turned around to watch him. “What’s that? A cocktail? Is it sweet?”  
Rolling his eyes, Sam sighed. “You have them in your van, but you don’t know what a Mini Malibu is. What the Hell.”  
With those golden eyes blinking, the man thought hard. “Oh!” he suddenly realised. “The surf boards? Are those called Mini Malibu’s? Wow. Live and learn, huh?”  
With an indulging smile, Sam settled back against his seat to explain, while the other guy started the engine and drove off.  
“Yeah. That’s their name. That or Funboards. They’re smaller than a regular longboard, but not as small as shortboards or fishboards. These are ideal first-try boards, and even professional surfers often have one for the ‘fun rides’.”  
His companion pulled a cute thinking pout and nodded. “You seem to know a lot about surfing,” he mused. “Are you a surfer?”

Sam chuckled. “Yeah, no. Not really. I love catching a wave or two, but studies come first.”  
Again that cute pout, but now those golden eyes gave him a shrewd look. “Uhuh,” the guy hummed. “Sure. So you got one of these babies too?” He patted the roof.  
“I do!” Sam admitted with a grin. “I got a Gun too.”  
That earned him a slow, contemplative blink. “Ohhhhkey,” the man hummed. “Off tangent, but... sure. You sound like a Mid-Western boy, so I guess you’re used to...”  
Sam burst out laughing at that. “No, dude. A Gun. A 10 foot board, slimmer than a longboard, perfect for the big waves.”  
They talked on and off about surfing, the van and how Sam’s brother Dean could probably have her ship-shape in no time flat. Sam was really enjoying himself  
The engine got killed and to his surprise, Sam saw the beach in front of him. Palm trees lined the view, and the van was parked skilfully so it would profit the most from any shade the trees provided.  
“Wow,” Sam said, impressed. “Here already?”  
His companion grinned widely. “Yup. You wanna surf?”  
“Nah,” Sam replied with a mischievous grin. “I was told to meet someone here. I should get to that ferris wheel.”


	5. Chapter 5

Jaw dropped, Gabriel watched that sexy butt saunter off towards where the line started. It took him a few moments to get his brain back in gear, but then he darted off after Sam.  
He caught up, just as Sam stepped in line. Gabriel took a few stabilising breaths. He wasn’t a slouch, but a dash like that did wind him a bit.  
“Dude,” came Sam’s warm voice, like sunshine on sand. “Are you ok? Looks like you ran here. Are you so hyped to go on a ferris wheel?”  
Gabriel shot him a glare, only to meet amused sunflower eyes and dimples. Damn him. Why did he have to be so perfect?  
“I... Heh. I should say something witty, but the lack of oxygen in my brain has short-circuited my sarcasm.”  
Sam laughed and the rich sound made goosebumps race across Gabriel’s arms.   
A hand was thrust out to him. “Sam Winchester. Pleased to meet you.”  
“Gabriel Novak,” Gabriel answered as he grabbed the big hand.   
“Gabriel,” Sam all but purred. “Ok. Hey, Gabe, wanna get out of of this line, and catch some waves?”  
Secretly loving the nickname, Gabe glowered at Sam. “Assuming much, pal?” he asked with no venom behind it.  
“Don’t you surf?” Sam asked in surprise, as they extracted themselves from the line, earning several glares and grumbles along the way.  
“Despite the 14 boards on my van, no,” Gabriel sighed. “I’m just keeping them for my friends, since the storage facility that stored them got burned down this weekend. They lost a few longboards.”

Sam winced. “Oh wow. That sucks. Hey,” he smiled, bumping his shoulder, well his arm, to Gabriel’s shoulder. “Wanna learn? I can teach you. I’m sure your pals won’t mind if we borrow a board.”  
Gabriel bit his lip, whilst mentally going through who owned the boards, and picking the one who was the most protective of his gear. “Sure. I’ll text one of them.”  
He grabbed his phone and shot Benny a text.

**To: CajunVampirate801**   
**Benny, my man! I got a hot piece of ass wanting to teach me how to surf. He’s 6’4” and built like a brick shithouse. Only problem, we both lack boards. At the pier right now with the van. Do you mind if we... Y’know... borrow yours?**   
**Gabriel.**

He smugly put his phone away, waiting for the angered rejection.  
Sam watched him with those amazing eyes, and it made him a bit self-conscious about how small he was, and how he had a little pudge around his waist.  
Just as he was about to say something, Sam’s phone buzzed. He smiled apologetically, and dug it up. His eyes lit up as he read, and a smug smile tugged at his mouth, popping up those damned dimples. He typed an answer and put his phone away again. “Brothers,” he said as an explanation.  
Oh, Gabriel knew all about those. “Annoying, or sweet,” he agreed. “No other way. Am I right?”  
“Oh, you’re more than right, Gabe,” Sam agreed heartily. “But this was sweet, so I’m letting it slide.”

Gabriel’s phone binged a notification. He quickly got it out and smiled when he saw it was Benny’s answer. The smile quickly vanished when he opened the message though.

**From: CajunVampirate801**   
**Cher, if the guy is that hot, you are more than welcome to take the white-green and the pink-blue board.**   
**Enjoy, ma frère.**   
**Benny**

“Bad news?” Sam’s voice broke the numbness of Gabriel’s mind. “Ehm... no. Unexpected. Benny agreed to lend us two boards.”  
With a chuckle, Sam turned towards the van. “And that’s unexpected? How? You asked him, didn’t you?”  
While extracting both the white and the pink board, Gabriel hummed. “I did, but Benny is kinda protective about his gear. So I wasn’t really expecting him to agree.”  
More chuckles. “And pass up on a chance to teach a non-surfer to ride? Slim chance.” He took the last board from Gabriel and looked him straight in the eye.  
“Don’t worry, Gabe. I’ll be gentle.”

The warm voice, the intonation, the honest, gentle stare. Gabriel fell. Hard. “Oh... Ohkey...” he breathed, trying to not get a full hard-on from just the voice and the look. “Hey, Sammich,” he tried to levitate. “Do you even have swimming trunks on?”  
Sam flashed him a grin. “Always,” he quipped. “Kevin and I tend to...” his face fell. “Tended to drop everything and go surfing. That’s why I came over today.”  
Heart clenching at the sadness clouding that sunshine face, Gabriel put a hand on Sam’s arm. “So you teach me to surf, to honour the guy. How does that sound? Hm? Give the nerd something to be happy about, besides the Alligators in space Tee you got him.”  
He saw Sam’s brow furrow, then quickly smooth out. “Let’s. You take a board, and we’ll get started.”


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriel admired his hand as it splayed on the pink and blue board, droplets of water surrounding it. After a lot of talk from Sam, which he didn’t mind because, damn, that voice was good to listen to, and a lot more fumbling and dropping in the ocean, he could actually surf a little.  
As he stood, he glanced to his right, where Sam was shredding a wave and he sighed happily. Kevin had been so right. With his bulky build, and his tall frame, Sam should look clumsy out there, but he looked like he was born to do this. To balance elegantly on a board and just slice through the water.  
Sam rode the wave to the end and easily jumped down to sit on his board, eyes searching the water. When he found Gabriel, he lit up and waved. “Looking good, Gabe!” he called out.  
Of course that distracted Gabriel enough to topple him and he went under, with Sam’s laugh ringing in his ears.

Under water, he saw Sam’s legs where he was straddling his board, and something mischievous rose in Gabriel. He pulled his board to safety by the leash and untied it. Then he broke the surface, just enough to be able to breathe, keeping his chin and mouth under water.  
Sam just stopped laughing, and he stiffened as he saw Gabriel’s board drifting along.  
“Gabe? Gabriel?” he called, worry sounding through in his voice.  
Gabriel quietly swam towards the white and green board, eyes on Sam’s back.  
“Gabriel?! Not funny!” Sam was sitting up straighter, and his eyes were scanning the surf frantically.  
Gabriel dove and grabbed one of Sam’s legs, pulling hard. For his short stature and his slight flab, Gabriel had quite the muscle power, and the advantage of Sam’s unawareness, so the 6’4” mound of muscle slid off the board sideways with a surprised yelp.

Gabriel quickly made his way to the surface, so he could laugh out loud. He grabbed the pink board as it drifted past and hung on for dear life whilst laughing hard enough to hiccup.  
Sam broke the surface not far from him and he glared at Gabriel. “Not funny, man. I really thought you were in trouble,” he groused as he grabbed his board.  
Pulling his own board along, Gabriel swam up to him.  
“I’m sorry, Samshine,” he honestly said. “Forgive me?” He turned up his puppy-eyes.  
Sam sighed, but his dimples were popping up again. “Oh, alright then...” he grinned.  
“YAY!” Gabriel bounced up and grabbed the big guy around the neck. “Thanks, Sammich!”  
Sam’s face softened, and his sunflower eyes darted to Gabriel’s grinning mouth.  
Gabriel’s heart stuttered and his breath hitched.  
Sam licked his lips and hummed softly as Gabriel let his eyes track the movement.  
“Gabe...” Sam softly said. Gabriel’s lips parted around a sigh. “Yeah?”  
As an answer, Sam pressed his lips to Gabriel’s.

oooOooo

Gabriel disappearing under water had been nerve-wrecking, and then he was just there, smiling, grinning and being his bouncy, obnoxious self. It was like catnip to Sam. The way their bodies were pressed together in the water when Gabriel embraced him, had something stirring in Sam. He wanted this man. Gods did he want him. He wanted to taste him, to feel him tremble in his arms, to explore that tiny, if powerful, body with his hands and mouth. Then Gabe licked his lips, his eyes changing from golden whiskey to dark amber, and Sam couldn’t help himself. He kissed Gabe square on the lips.  
Gabe gave a surprised huff, but then he softened, melting into the kiss.  
He tasted like sunshine, sea-brine and, somehow, strawberries.  
Gabriel moaned softly and it fanned Sam’s flames. He licked the seam of Gabe’s mouth and delighted when the shorter man instantly opened up.  
Licking into that hot mouth, the sunshine and strawberries taste got stronger. Sam groaned at it.  
“Hey!” Sam ignored the voice yelling at them. “Heeeey!” the voice continued to interrupt Sam’s tasting. “Cut it out man! Kids!”  
Gabriel pushed off, his dark-amber eyes sad. Shit. Oh crap! Had he fouled up?  
Gabriel waved in apology at the guy who had yelled at them, then turned back to Sam.  
“Sam.” The smooth voice was a little rough around the edges. “He’s right. How about we stay here until cooled down enough to be decent when we get out, and then I will give you a different treat.”  
Sam blinked, trying to get his brain back online. “Uh... ok. Wait? What different treat?”  
Gabriel waggled his eyebrows and, damn, why was _that_ sexy?  
“Wait and see, my sexy Sammoose. Wait and see.”


	7. Chapter 7

Fuck. How addictive was that Winchester? The way he licked his lips after Gabriel had pulled free. Hmhmhm! It had Gabriel wanting to see him lick other stuff, which brought him to suggest a treat once they had both cooled down. He knew what he had put in that cooler.  
Sam looked distinctly unfocussed (and fucking sexy) when he asked about the treat. It almost had Gabriel abandon that idea an go on suggesting to test the VW’s suspension.  
No. No. Bad Novak. As the guy had said: kids. There were children present. Woo the Ent, and have sexy times at home.  
The cool ocean water had its effect and after a few minutes, Gabriel urged Sam. “Hey, my Sambrosia, ready to get out?”  
Sam chuckled softly. “Yeah,” he answered. “I’m ok now.”  
The grabbed their boards and walked up the beach.

“Oh!” Gabriel exclaimed happily. “Look! A starfish!”   
It stuck out of the sand, pointing three arms straight up.  
Sam knelt next to it and prodded it softly. It was stiff as a board. “That’s been dead a while,” Sam concluded. “All sun-dried and everything. I think it’s safe to take home if you want,” he suggested, looking up through his hair.  
Gabriel hopped in place and quickly dug out the thing. “I love memento’s like these,” he admitted softly.  
They got to the van and tied their boards back onto the roof. With a mischievous smirk, Gabriel thrust his hand in the cooler and grabbed.  
When he produced a whole handful of otter pops, Sam threw his head back and laughed.  
“Oh, you’re amazing Gabe. I’ll have a grape one, please.”  
Shocked, Gabriel stared at him. “Grape? Are you for real?”  
Sam just chuckled as he tore open the popsicle with his teeth.  
Swallowing his arousal down, Gabriel tried to act casual. “Fine. More strawberry ones for me!”  
Sam pulled him in a one-armed hug. “You’re awesome, Gabe,” he grinned, before sticking the cold treat in his mouth.  
Gabriel whined softly.

oooOooo

The soft whine Gabe gave, had Sam’s gut tighten with desire. He pointedly did not look at the shorter man while they were eating their otter pops, or he’d be in so much trouble. Already he had to think of his adoptive father, Bobby, in swimming trunks to keep things from stirring.  
Gabriel reached in the box once more, and pulled up a can of soda.   
“What’s that?” Sam had to ask. Gabe grinned as he popped the can. “Arizona chocolate fudge float. Want some?”  
The mere name had Sam wince. “I think I’m good. Don’t need the sugar rush that name implies.” Gabe winked mischievously. “Thought so, bucko. Here, an El Sol. Maybe you like that better.”  
With a grin, Sam accepted the bottle of his favourite beer. He leaned against the side of the van, sighing happily.  
A thought occurred to him. “Hey, Gabe,” he said, still looking at the deep blue sky above.  
“Yes, oh wise and inebriated one?” came the return question.  
Sam chuckled. “Not even buzzed, dude,” he admitted. “But I was thinking. How about a walk? I mean, you’ve lived here for just two months? I’m betting you haven’t seen much of the town yet.”  
When Gabe licked his lips, Sam swallowed hard and tried to get his mind off the fact that they were sitting against a spacious van, with more than enough room to... No. No! Walk. Talk about walking.  
“Ok,” Gabe answered. “Sounds like fun. Only bits of town I have seen are this stretch of beach and the grocery store.”

They walked, and talked. Sam showed Gabriel some of the hidden treasures he’d found in his six years of living in Palo Alto, like the little park that ended up with an amazing view of the mountains, if you ignored the swimming-pool in the front, or that little ice-cream shop where they got 32 flavours in stock, every one of them as tasty as the next.  
Sam diligently ignored the way Gabe’s tongue was swiping up blood-orange sherbet from his cone, instead concentrating on his own with a scoop of lemon sherbet and a scoop of grapefruit sherbet.  
It was harder to ignore the lustful little moans that escaped the shorter man as he got to his scoop of lime sherbet. Perhaps the ice-cream shop wasn’t that great an idea.  
But eventually they finished their frozen treats and got back to just walking.

When the fairy-lights, that spanned the streets during tourist season, flicked on, Gabriel gasped in delight. “It’s so adorable!” he sighed, only to clear his throat and look shifty.  
Sam shook his head. “Gabriel,” he smiled softly. “Don’t hide that side. My brother does that too, and it poisons him. He keeps up this masculine, ‘I-am-so-straight’ facade, but I’ve known he is bi for ages. It’s gotten to where I fear he might fall for a guy, and out of principle will not act on it.”  
He bit his lip, daring to try. “I don’t care. I’m pan.”  
Gabriel’s lips twitched, then he laughed. “I had an inkling, bucko. We did kiss. And deep enough to trouble that guy on the beach. Don’t worry, my Sambrosia. I wear the same colours, come June.” Well, wasn’t that a relief! Sam smiled warmly at the shorter man. “Let’s go back to the van.”


	8. Chapter 8

By the time they were at the van, dusk had settled in pretty solid, and all over the beach, bonfires had been lit.  
Sam let his eyes wander over the pools of dancing, orange light. “Wanna join them?” he asked in a level tone, as if he’d just as gladly stay alone with Gabriel.  
Gabriel bit his lip. “Hm,” he hummed, rummaging in his van. “I have a more naughty idea.” Triumphantly, he held up two pairs of swimming goggles. “Wanna go skinny dipping?”  
With a bite to his own lip, Sam eyed the goggles. “Why the goggles?” he wanted to know.  
Gabriel grinned at the guy. “So we can ogle each-other under water.”  
Was it the distant fire-light reflecting on his cheeks, or did Sam blush?  
“Geez, Gabe...” Sam breathed, and his eyes darted to and from Gabriel’s body.  
“C’moooon,” Gabriel coaxed. “Just us. Everyone else is either making out, or watching the fire.”

With a sigh, Sam grabbed a pair of goggles. “Can’t believe I’m doing this...” he muttered low.  
They made their way to a dark, secluded bit of beach and before Sam could offer any more objections, Gabriel had shed his pants, and underwear, and ran into the water. It wasn’t too cold, so he stood waist deep, facing the beach, waiting for Sam.  
Who furtively glanced around as he tiptoed towards the water. “You’re gonna get us in so much trouble, Gabriel!” he hissed.  
Gabriel couldn’t respond, because his higher brain-functions had logged off. That man had miles of tanned skin, and the very faint tan-lines on his legs told Gabriel Sam did more than a spot of nude sunbathing.  
It was all he could do to not openly drool at the muscled hunk that came running up to him.  
“Gabriel!” Sam hissed. “Get in further. You might be covered here, but I’m not!”   
Giggling, Gabriel dove and swam further out.

oooOooo

He wasn’t a prude, but he knew skinny dipping was a misdemeanour at least. And as a law student, it would be awkward to get arrested.  
Gabriel giggled and dove, providing Sam with a reason to do the latter as well. Even though the sky was darkening, Sam could see the pale form of Gabe darting past. His eyes glued on the firm legs and pert globes of Gabe’s ass. Gods, he wanted to set his teeth in those! A hot flash of arousal heated his cheeks and made his dick take an interest.  
Gabe swam like a mermaid, turning around effortlessly and sporting a mischievous smile the whole time. Sam just bobbed stupidly, his eyes stuck on Gabriel.   
He wasn’t conventionally pretty or handsome, but Sam couldn’t help falling a little bit in love with the guy.   
He was, interesting, entertaining, funny, smart and mischievous.  
Plus he was caring. From the moment Gabe figured out Sam knew Kevin, he’d done everything he could to soften the blow of Kevin’s death.

Sam rose to the surface to get some air, and Gabe followed.  
“I must say, Sambrosia, you are a feast for my eyes. Not an ounce of fat, and muscles everywhere I like to see them.”  
Despite being viewed like a piece of meat, Sam chuckled.  
“You’re not so bad yourself, Gabe,” he retorted. “I definitely like what I see.”  
He made a grab, but Gabe somehow danced out of his reach.  
He splashed Sam playfully, and Sam shook his head to rid himself of the salty water.  
“You’re asking for it, Trickster!” Sam growled, but he grinned widely.  
He dove at Gabe and took him down under water.  
Despite the big, shocked eyes, Gabriel looked fine with it.

Whe he was sure Gabe wasn’t angry, he let go. Like a cork, the smaller man bobbed to the surface. Sam followed suit, smiling so widely his jaw hurt.  
They played in the waves for quite a while, diving and swimming around each-other, playing tag and generally being big kids. Sam hadn’t felt this free in ages.  
“Sammykins,” Gabe cooed, but with a serious undertone. “I love these games, but I think we might need to adjourn. Severe adult hugging in the ocean isn’t all it’s cracked up to be.”  
Sam blinked, then burst out laughing.  
“Oh my God,” he gasped. “That’s the weirdest way I’ve ever been asked to have sex!”  
Gabriel looked smug, but anxiously the same time. “So, that’s a yes?” he wavered.  
Sam grabbed Gabe around the waist and spun him thought the water, before pulling him flush against his chest.  
“That is definitely a yes, Trickster,” he mumbled before pressing his lips to Gabe’s once more.


	9. Chapter 9

The taste of this guys lips... Gabriel moaned, and Sam took advantage by licking his way in. Gabriel drank in the taste of dark chocolate and whiskey that was Sam.  
Even the cool ocean water didn’t cool him down and he wrapped his legs around the Jotun’s hips.  
Sam pulled back with a sad little hum. “Gabe, my sweet, we have to get out of the ocean, before we get slapped in cuffs for indecent exposure.”  
Damn the law! Gabriel sighed and put his head on Sam’s shoulder. “Fine,” he groaned. “Second verse, same as the first, huh? Cool down, get out. But now I want to go home and devour you.”  
Sam pecked a quick kiss on his lips. “Same, hon.”  
Reluctantly, Gabriel unwound his legs and let go.   
If the look of loss on Sam’s face was any indication, tonight would be awesome.  
Gabriel sighed when his dick perked up again. This could take a while.

The drive home was agony. Gabriel could smell Sam behind him, sense his body-heat and his overall presence was very distracting.  
But they finally made it to his apartment and they tumbled inside.  
As soon as the door slammed shut on them, Sam was on him, kissing him desperately, licking his way in.   
Gabriel moaned softly when those warm lips left his. Sam nuzzled behind his ear, and Gabriel’s knees gave out. “Oh Gods, Sam,” he groaned. “What are you doing to me?”  
Sam chuckled softly and hummed. “I thought I was making out with you.”  
The vibrations of his voice shot tingles up Gabriel’s spine. “Uhn.... Yes. Don’t stop,” Gabriel begged.  
“Wasn’t planning on it,” Sam answered and promptly licked a stripe over Gabriel’s jugular, flicking his tongue as he reached the jaw.  
Gabriel jolted in place. “Fuck! Sam!” he cried.  
More rumbling chuckles. “That’s the plan, babe.”   
Gabriel whined.

oooOooo

For being stocky of build, Gabe was very lithe and Sam loved it.   
He’d picked the shorter man up, and Gabe instantly wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist again, whilst nibbling on his neck. Sam stumbled through the apartment to the bedroom on memory, because his sight was failing him.  
He dropped Gabe on the bed, where the golden-eyed man lay and quirked his lips in a seductive smile. “Get naked, my Jotun,” he purred.  
Sam didn’t know how, but that voice, the command, they pushed his buttons just right.  
Before he truely realised what he was doing, he was down to his Bermuda’s.  
“Hmmmmm,” Gabe moaned. “Look at you. A beefcake buffet, and all for me.”  
Rock-hard, Sam palmed himself to calm down a bit. “You too,” he growled. “Strip.”  
Gabe’s smirk grew more mischievous, and his hands crawled to the hem of his shirt.  
He lifted it just enough to flash Sam a teasing strip of skin, then dropped it again.

Sam growled deep in his throat, crawled up the bed, straddling Gabe’s hips, and grabbed the shirt by the neckline, ready to rip it off.  
He caught sight of Gabe’s face and stopped in his tracks.  
One eyebrow was raised imperiously. “What was that, Samshine?” he demanded softly.  
Sam gulped. Holy shit that was hot. He dropped his large hands to his knees, head bowed. “Sorry.”  
A finger chucked his chin up. “Not that it wasn’t hot, my Sambrosia, but I kinda love his shirt.” Gabe smiled warmly and quickly got rid of his shirt. “Now devour me,” he demanded.  
That was an order Sam could happily obey.


	10. Chapter 10

Waking up tangled with another warm body was sheer bliss, even if the room felt cold.  
Sam cracked one eye open to find someone standing over him.  
“So, you’re happy?” they asked softly.  
Deeply content, Sam hummed softly. “Hey, Kevin,” he answered. “Yeah. I’m good. Gabe is a keeper. He’s playful, but I think I might need that.”  
Kevin nodded. “I’m glad. I was scared you’d be lonely without me.”  
Sam hugged Gabe’s sleeping form closer. “That’s ok, Kevin. Not like you planned on leaving.”  
His brain was trying to get something through, but Sam was too sleepy and happy to let it ruin the moment.  
“Don’t be sad, Kev. I’ll miss you, but you shouldn’t let me keep you from being happy.”  
Gabe stirred, waking slowly.  
Kevin smiled, even though his eyes were teared up. “Gabe’s a good guy, Sam. Make each-other happy for me, ok?”

Gabriel wriggled a bit, then smacked his lips.  
“Hey, Kev,” he rumbled. “You ok, bud?”  
Sam stiffened. If Gabe was waking up, and he could see Kevin... what was going on?  
“Am... am I dreaming?” he asked uncertainly.  
Gabe hummed as he stretched a bit. “Mmmnnn! Unless we are sharing a dream, no.”  
Fully awake now, Sam looked from Gabe to Kevin and back.  
Kevin was smiling warmly at them, and Gabe was smiling right back at him.  
“You... you can see Kevin too?” Sam wavered.  
That pulled Gabe up short. He sat up abruptly, his eyes on Sam’s face.  
“You what?” he asked seriously. “You can see him now?”  
Nodding, Sam waited for what came next. Gabe ran a hand through his hair, before glaring at Kevin.  
“What the fuck, Kev? Why now, and not yesterday?”

With a shrug, Kevin looked away. “I guess he didn’t need to yet. I’m here to say goodbye, actually.”  
That had them both upright and staring at him.  
“What?” they called in unison. “Why?”  
Kevin chuckled. “I think that I needed to know Sam wouldn’t be lonely, before I could move on. And now he has you, Gabriel. You were my friend for the last few months, even though you knew I am a ghost, you just accepted me. I’ll never forget that.”  
Sam could hear Gabe swallow back his tears. “Bye Kevin,” he said, choked up. “You were the best roomie I ever had.”  
Sam pulled Gabe close and faced his dead friend. “Bye Kevin. I meant it when said I’m gonna miss you. I can’t promise I won’t be sad either, but I’m glad you are at peace now.”  
Kevin’s smile grew warmer, glowing until the whole kid was lit up. “Bye guys,” Kevin said and in a flash, he was gone.  
After awhile, Sam turned to face Gabe.  
“So,” he said, pressing a kiss on his lover’s brow. “Now I know how you knew about that T-shirt I gave Kevin.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this silly thing. I hope you enjoyed my summer-time fic.  
> I hope the mods of the GMC like it too.


End file.
